Bloody Mary
by x.EmmiBaybii.x
Summary: one shot.. Not really an x-over but didnt fall into any other categories. Everyone knows About Bloody Mary - Say her name in the mirror and she'll kill you - Know the one? Well i have basically made up a version of HOW she was killed in the first place R


In the State of Pennsylvania lie a little town that goes by the name of Gamble Emma Burton Bloody Mary

In the State of Pennsylvania lies a little town that goes by the name of Gamble. Here used to live a young woman that went by the name of Mary. Nobody knew her second name and nobody cared enough to find out, she was a Witch. In these days nobody knew the extent of her magical ability, though everyone of course had ideas and feared her, perhaps however that was to do with the fact that she was unnaturally unattractive.

She lived deep in the forest, in a little cottage, surrounded by overgrown trees, giving the home even more of an eerie feeling. It was from this cottage that she sold her medical remedies, cures for the worst diseases. Many bought her special remedy, supposed to make the young girls grow beautiful. These remedies only fuelled the villagers beliefs and accusations, though none dared question her for fear of punishment, either personally or by making the cows go dry, making the food supply rot or even kill the children.

As rumours involving Mary began to circle, little girls of the village began to disappear. The poor unsuspecting parents searched all over the village, in attempt to find even a clue as to their children's whereabouts. Some brave souls even searched in Mary's home, with no avail. The children really had just disappeared without a trace. The only thing out of the ordinary that the town folks noted was the Witch's appearance. She looked younger, more attractive almost. Everyone had his or her suspicions but with no proof, Mary could not be accused.

One night, a Friday 13th to be more precise, after giving her daughter the special remedy, Mrs Bennett - a resident in the village – Sat down at a stool in the kitchen to tend to an aching tooth. After a couple of minutes she jumped at the sound of her daughter walking past her, to the door. Mrs Bennett called out for her husband to help keep her daughter inside. Together they tried to restrain the girl but she was quick and got past easily. Outside of the house, they followed the girl and after several minutes, realised that she was walking towards the Cottage in the woods. Their desperate cries woke the other Villagers, whom quickly came running to help. There was soon a Mob, headed for Mary's House, each person carrying a torch or a pitchfork. As Predicted, the Girl led them straight to the Cottage, up the steps and into the Home. The Group stayed well hidden, in an attempt to catch Mary in the act. As the girl walked further into the house, she came to a sudden halt outside of a room.

"Enter my dear!" A voice called out from within. The door flew open in an instant, revealing both the girl and the mob to Mary. At once, the mob was thrown backwards by the little girl, while Mary closed and locked the door, behind her and the girl in a hurry. Everyone was shocked, at the little girl's sudden strength and at the speed in which the events had happened.

"Come on, we have to get in." Mr Bennett ordered the crowd. After several seconds of attempts to break the door, a scream was heard from within. "Oh no you don't. Not my little girl." Mr Bennett whispered, mostly to himself. The outburst only made the mob work faster.

After several more futile tries, the door was opened. Everyone froze at the scene laid out before them. The room in itself was quite delicate, obviously a dressing room of sorts. To the left was an armoire, very large in size. To the right sat a little dainty dressing table. On the stool sat Mary, looking into the mirror, with a glass filled with a thick red substance, in her hands. On the floor, laid the girl.

"Polly! No, no, please, no." Mrs Bennett ran forward to the girl and took her into her arms. Polly didn't respond. In that moment the whole mob realised that Mary had killed the poor unsuspecting child. "Get her." She ordered everyone, pointing towards Mary, who seemed oblivious to their presence. As they came closer to Mary, they noticed what the substance she was drinking was. It was Polly's Blood.

As the mob closed in on Mary they noticed that she was still holding the knife used to slit Polly's wrists, they took note of this and Mr Wright made sure to get a hold of that first. The next minutes were chaos. One person hit and kicked Mary; another knocked all of the contents of the little dresser onto the floor.

Automatically, everyone stepped back to let Mr Bennett kill Mary himself. He stepped forward and took a clump of her hair into his fist, thrusting her face into the mirror. It cracked. Trying to get free, Mary tugged at his hand, while also searching with her hands for some form of weapon. Again he went to tug her face forward, but she was quick. She lunged towards him, not seeing the knife until it was too late. She impaled herself. With one motion, Mr Bennett removed the knife, placed it in front of her, along with a rose (only out of respect) and pushed her face forward onto the mirror, this time shattering it – sending shard of glass flying. She died sitting there, face on the mirror, her newfound beauty ruined, in a pool of her own blood.

From that day forward, she lived inside each and every mirror and reflection. You cannot see her but the second her name – Bloody Mary – leaves your mouth, she will begin to watch you. On Friday 13th she will search out all those who have mentioned her and appear in their mirror. It is said that will appear, sitting on the other side of the mirror, holding either the rose of the knife. The rose means she likes you, she won't kill you… at least not yet. If it is the knife that she is holding, she will kill you. You cannot escape her. She WILL find you. She will kill you in exactly the same way she was murdered. She has no pity. No remorse. She wants revenge.


End file.
